


Clemency

by WTF_The_Eagle_2019



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Canon, Safeword Use
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Eagle_2019/pseuds/WTF_The_Eagle_2019
Summary: Марк готов позволить Эске связать себя… или не готов.





	Clemency

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clemency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195353) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



> **Название:** Clemency  
>  **Переводчик:** **WTF The Eagle 2019**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF The Eagle 2019**  
>  **Оригинал:** [Clemency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195353) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen), разрешение на перевод получено  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 515 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Эска Маккуновал/Марк Флавий Аквила  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** hurt-comfort  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** Пост-канон. ER, легкий D/s  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Марк готов позволить Эске связать себя… или не готов.  
>  **Примечание:** пост-канон для фильма  
>  **Примечание от автора:** Написано на Kinkmeme по заявке «Марк использует стоп-слово во время сцены мягкого бондажа, и Эска его успокаивает»  
> [MORE=читать дальше]Я достаточно двояко отношусь к стоп-словам в исторических фандомах (и, раз уж зашла речь, и во многих современных ситуациях тоже), но такой была заявка, такой я ее написала.  
> Первоначально я думала о том, что реакция Марка будет более драматичной и, очевидно, связанной с его ПТСР, но решила, что в таком случае он будет не в том состоянии, чтобы воспользоваться стоп-словом, так что я представила его реакцию так, что она как может быть связана с ПТСР, так и нет. Согласие и уважение границ - мои кинки, и я надеюсь, что я справилась с этой темой наилучшим образом.[/MORE]  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона переводчика  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF The Eagle 2019 - "Clemency"

Все в полном порядке, пока Эска не тянет его за связанные запястья. Марку удобно, он наполовину возбужден, от огня исходит приятное тепло, и ощущение веревки на коже скорее интригующее, чем неприятное. Это идея Эски, но пока Марку она тоже нравится.

А потом Эска тянет его за связанные запястья, и он снова в Каледонии, замерзший, промокший и беспомощно спотыкающийся следом за конем. Бедро кричит в агонии. Он бездумно шарахается от Эски, желая только одного — освободиться.

— Клеменция, — выдыхает он, в тот же самый миг, как Эска с растущим беспокойством на лице спрашивает: 

— Марк, ты в… ?

Эска опускает ладонь на его напряженное предплечье, и Марк старается не вздрагивать. Это не кто-то чужой, это Эска.

— Марк, я сейчас разрежу веревку, — говорит тот мягким ровным голосом.

Марк кивает, тяжело сглатывая. Сердце колотится в груди, и его все еще подмывает бежать, но он заставляет себя сидеть смирно, пока Эска аккуратно пилит веревку ножом, ругаясь тихонько, когда тугие волокна отказываются поддаваться. Эска продолжает говорить обо всяких успокаивающих пустяках, свободная рука все еще легко касается руки Марка.

Кажется, проходит целая вечность, прежде чем петли ослабевают, освобождая его руки, но на самом деле это занимает не больше нескольких мгновений.

— Прости, — говорит Марк, пока Эска нежно усаживает его на ложе. — Думал, что смогу. Не знал что… 

Он говорит и говорит, не в силах остановиться, руки дрожат. Но Эска укладывается рядом и притягивает его к себе в легком объятии. Марк опускает голову ему на грудь, успокоенный сильным, чуть ускоренным биением его сердца. В груди скребется неуютное ощущение досады на собственную слабость и глупость оттого, что расстроился из-за такой малости.

— Это мне следует извиняться, — тихо говорит Эска, и его голос такой же расстроенный, каким Марк чувствует себя. — Я должен был подумать о Каледонии и догадаться, что тебе это может не понравиться.

Эска все еще винит себя за произошедшее тогда, сколько бы раз Марк ни говорил ему, что если бы он не вышел из себя, вдвоем они бы выработали подходящий план до встречи с людьми-тюленями.

— Все было в порядке, пока ты не потянул меня за руки, — откликается Марк. — И… возможно мне стоит научиться справляться с этим, чтобы оно не беспокоило меня больше.

— Может, — Эска все еще звучит виновато, — но не сегодня.

Они лежат так еще какое-то время. Эска неторопливо гладит Марка по спине и зарывается пальцами в волосы, пока сердце Марка не замедляет бег и его тело не расслабляется. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я что-нибудь для тебя сделал? — спрашивает Марк, когда полностью успокаивается.

— А ты хочешь?

Марк задумывается. Он мог бы доставить Эске удовольствие рукой, но давешнее возбуждение схлынуло, и он ощущает только усталость. Хорошо лежать здесь, чувствуя рядом теплое тело Эски, и ему не хочется двигаться.

— Не особенно.

— Тогда не нужно, — уверенно говорит Эска. 

Он прижимается губами ко лбу Марка, притягивает его ближе к себе, и спустя какое-то время Марк забывается сном в безопасности крепких объятий Эски.


End file.
